


Meanwhile, on the Ninth Floor

by DeathBelle



Series: Seijoh, Inc. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, M/M, office!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle
Summary: Kuroo has always noticed the little things about Kenma; the way he holds his tongue between his teeth while he plays video games, how he hides behind his hair when he doesn't want to be acknowledged, and his captivating blush when Kuroo calls him pet names. They've always been close friends, but the more Kuroo notices, the more he believes he'd enjoy being more.This is a Kuroken one-shot that goes along with Seijoh Inc., but it can be read separately, as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Betzabel and encouraged by ZoeysZone. 
> 
> Surprisingly, it's my first Kuroken. I hope you enjoy it! ^^

Kuroo didn’t care for coffee. Honestly he didn’t know who had decided that making mud water out of beans was a good idea, but that morning he was a little grateful. If it wasn’t for his mud water, he wouldn’t have still been awake.

He tried to dull the taste by spiking the coffee with six packs of sugar and a too-generous splash of cream. 

It faded the color to a more aesthetically pleasing caramel, but it still tasted like dirt.

Kuroo drank it anyway, suffering through the unpleasant taste for the sake of the caffeine. He’d bought a stock of energy drinks for such occasions, but someone had stolen them out of the fridge.

He had a fairly good idea who the culprit was.

Kuroo returned to his office, and had barely stepped inside before realizing something was off. He glanced around the room, eyes skirting the familiar interior, until settling on the desk in the rear corner.

His desk chair was slightly askew, not as he’d left it.

He took another bitter sip of coffee and sighed, crossing the room. “Kenma?”

There was no answer.

Kuroo circled the desk, pushed the chair further away, and peered beneath.

Kenma was curled up under the desk, knees tucked to his chest and eyes glued to his DS. He didn’t even look up as Kuroo crouched next to him.

“It’s only nine o’clock,” said Kuroo. “Isn’t it a little early to be slacking off, kitty cat?”

Kenma slid a glare toward him and then turned away slightly, a fall of badly-dyed blond hair shifting forward to shield his face. “Lev,” he said. The single syllable was explanation enough.

Kuroo huffed and rose from his crouch. One of his knees popped and he winced at the sound. “Avoiding him isn’t the answer. You’re going to have to deal with his stupid questions sooner or later.”

“Later.”

Kuroo’s smile was soft with fondness. He put his coffee on the desk and dropped into his chair, rolling closer to Kenma. “You don’t have to camp out under there. Come sit with me like an actual human.”

Kenma kept pressing buttons.

“If you stay under there,” said Kuroo, “I’m using you for a footstool.” He inched the chair closer, shins pressing against the side of Kenma’s leg. 

Kenma didn’t appear worried.

“Or,” said Kuroo with a grin, “since you’re down there already, you could always suck my-”

“Move.”

Kuroo laughed and scooted the chair back, allowing Kenma to unfurl and emerge. His eyes were still on the game but the hint of a pink flush dusted his cheeks. It was only intensified when Kuroo said, “Have a seat, kitty cat.”

Kenma curled up in one of the chairs facing Kuroo’s desk, legs tucked beneath him. He looked over his shoulder only once to confirm that the door was shut before refocusing on his game.

Kuroo picked up his mug again.

“You hate coffee,” said Kenma, not looking at him.

“Yeah,” Kuroo agreed, “but it’s the only thing to keep me awake since _someone_ took all my energy drinks.”

Kenma’s face didn’t change. “It was Lev.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Yes, it was.”

“I wrote my name on the cans. You know Lev wouldn’t steal anything from me. I’m his boss, remember?”

Kenma’s eyes darted up for only a second. “Yamamoto, then.”

“Kenma.”

“Hang on,” said Kenma, flicking up the volume on his game. “Cut scene.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes and gave up. He put his coffee down and accessed the weekly financial reports. It was Thursday already, and he needed to wrap up all of his calculations before the day was over so he could polish the final draft the following morning.

About ten minutes later, he realized he was missing a crucial chunk of information.

“Kenma.”

“Hmm?”

“You haven’t submitted your reports yet.”

“Lev is doing it.”

“ _Kenma_.”

He looked up, fingers stalling on the buttons. “He said he wanted to help.”

“You can’t push your work off on him like that,” said Kuroo. It was something he’d said at least five times before. “You’re a supervisor now, Kenma. You have to take some responsibility.”

“I’m helping him learn,” said Kenma. “It’s good for him.”

“It’s only helping if you actually show him what to do,” said Kuroo. “You can’t just hand him the paperwork and tell him to do it. He doesn’t know how. No wonder he’s been looking for you.”

Kenma peered up at Kuroo. He didn’t look even a little guilty. “Do I have to?”

Kuroo wanted to be irritated, but it was impossible. Kenma could trash his office and delete his reports and bust out the windows, and Kuroo still wouldn’t be mad at him. “Yes,” he said, more gently than necessary. “You have to.”

Kenma huffed, a strand of hair blowing from the breath. “Fine. Five more minutes.”

“Only five.”

Fifteen minutes later Kuroo got up and plucked the DS out of Kenma’s hands. Kenma looked at him like he’d just murdered a kitten.

“You have work to do,” said Kuroo, flipping the DS shut. “You can have this back when you’re finished.”

Kenma looked utterly betrayed.

“I’m your boss,” Kuroo reminded him. “I have to make sure you do your job.”

There was no response.

“Kenma, come on,” said Kuroo. “Just go deal with Lev. Make sure Yaku is around and he’ll step in if Lev gets too annoying. It will take half an hour at most.”

Nothing.

“Fine, just go do it and I’ll order sushi from that place you like,” said Kuroo, exasperated. “Alright?”

Kenma pouted a little, but relented. “Fine,” he said. He unfolded himself from the chair and sulked to the door. He didn’t even look back at Kuroo as he stepped into the hallway.

Kuroo immediately heard an excited voice exclaim, “Kenma-san! I was looking for you!”

He bit down on a smile and stowed Kenma’s DS safely away in a desk drawer.

  
  
  
  
The sushi was delivered at noon. Kenma slunk into Kuroo’s office immediately, like a stray cat seeking a meal.

Kuroo cleared off his desk and spread out the array of sushi, offering Kenma a pair of chopsticks. He’d ordered enough to feed at least four people, but he knew Kenma liked a wide variety. He liked to have a bite of everything, and Kuroo didn’t mind spending a little extra. 

He’d pretended that the food was a bribe, but in reality Kuroo bought Kenma’s lunch at least seventy-five percent of the time. 

Kenma ignored the chopsticks and held out his hand. 

With a sigh, Kuroo slapped the DS into his palm. “I’m assuming the reports are finished?”

Kenma flipped open the game, snatched the chopsticks from Kuroo’s hand, and stuffed a piece of sushi into his mouth. “Almost,” he said through the mouthful. “I just need to proofread it and correct all of Lev’s mistakes.”

“If you knew he was going to mess it up then why’d you tell him to do it?”

Kenma swallowed and reached for another bite, eyes fixed on the screen of his DS. “It’s easier to fix his mistakes than do everything myself.”

“You’re so good at your job, kitty cat.”

Kenma ducked his head. “Don’t call me that.”

“Why not?” said Kuroo. He propped his chin in his hand and leered across the desk. “ _Kitty cat_.”

Kenma glared up at him, cheeks pink. Then he turned his full attention to his game and pointedly ignored Kuroo.

“You’re not eating,” said Kuroo a few minutes later.

Kenma made a noncommittal sound.

With a sigh, Kuroo scooped up a piece of sashimi and stretched across the desk. “Here. Open your mouth.”

Kenma did so, leaning forward just enough to be fed. His lips closed around the ends of Kuroo’s chopsticks briefly, and Kuroo felt something warm unfurl in his stomach. It was affection, and maybe a little something more.

When their lunch hour ended, Kuroo packed up the remaining sushi while Kenma tried to squeeze in a few last frantic minutes of gameplay.

“Hey, Kenma?”

“Hmm?”

“Want to come over after work?” he said, arranging the boxes into a neat stack that should fit easily in the fridge. Maybe the food would even still be there in a few hours, unlike his energy drinks. “We can eat the leftovers. There’s plenty for another meal.”

Kenma’s eyes darted from the boxes to Kuroo’s face and then back down to his game. “Sure.”

Kuroo smiled as if he’d won a small victory, although he’d really achieved nothing of note. It wasn’t as if having dinner with Kenma was anything new. Going to each other’s apartments wasn’t even a novelty. They spent a lot of time together, at work and away from it.

It wasn’t strange for Kenma to come over for dinner.

But somehow Kuroo was looking forward to it more than usual.

  
  
  
  
Kenma arrived at six, dressed down in sweatpants and a too-big t-shirt.

He clearly wasn’t trying to impress anyone, but all the same he was utterly adorable.

Kuroo realized that he was absolutely fucked.

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t considered Kenma in such a way before. He had, on multiple occasions. Kuroo tended to date women, mostly, but he wasn’t opposed to attractive men, either. 

Kenma wasn’t like anyone he’d dated before, though. Kenma was just _Kenma_.

“Stop looking at me like that,” said Kenma. He stepped past Kuroo and started pawing through his fridge, as if he lived there. “It’s weird.”

“Sorry,” said Kuroo. He followed Kenma and leaned in to look over his shoulder. “Middle shelf.” His chest brushed against Kenma’s shoulder as he pointed, and Kenma tossed him a look. 

“I see it.”

“Just making sure.” Kuroo backed off and went to sit on the couch. 

A few minutes later Kenma carried over the takeout boxes and spread them on the middle cushion between them. He handed Kuroo a pair of chopsticks and dug into one of the boxes, this time not distracted by his game. 

Kuroo ate absently, but he was mostly looking at Kenma. 

Kenma eyed his food carefully before he ate it, finicky, like a cat. He examined a piece of crab with extreme concentration before accepting it and popping it into his mouth.

Kuroo watched him chew, a little too focused.

“Kuro. You’re still looking at me.”

Kuroo blinked and looked up to meet Kenma’s eyes. “Oh. Sorry.”

Kenma returned his attention to the food.

Kuroo watched him more discreetly, from the corners of his eyes. When a few minutes passed he reached for the remote and turned on an action movie he’d seen a hundred times before, just for some background noise.

Kenma poked around inside one of the containers, sorting through the contents.

“Here,” offered Kuroo, extending his chopsticks. “Try this one.”

Kenma eyed it, skeptical. “It looks gross.”

“It’s not gross. Trust me, kitty cat.”

There was the pink flush again, making Kenma even more adorable. He scowled at Kuroo but leaned slightly forward, accepting the offering with a pinch of his lips and a flicker of a small pink tongue.

He sat back and started chewing, and Kuroo nearly dropped his chopsticks.

They made it through dinner without incident. Kuroo cleared off the couch and they settled in to finish watching the movie. Kenma had probably seen it already, too, but he didn’t complain. He didn’t even fidget for his phone, which was unusual. Even when he was interested in a movie he was typically poking away at his phone or absently playing a game. For him to be this focused was unnatural.

Kuroo shifted where he sat, the movement bringing him a little closer to Kenma. He stretched his arms out along the back of the couch, his fingertips nearly brushing the back of Kenma’s head.

“I talked to Lev today, before I left,” said Kuroo. 

Normally Kenma would have shushed him for interrupting a movie, but he said nothing.

“He said you really helped him out,” continued Kuroo, “with those reports. He was pretty happy about it.”

“He’s happy about everything,” mumbled Kenma. “He’s a child.”

“You’re doing well with him,” said Kuroo, shifting just a little bit closer. “I told you you’d make a good supervisor.”

Kenma gave a half-hearted eye roll. “Whatever.”

The movie continued to play. Kuroo pretended to watch it for a few more minutes, but his eyes remained on Kenma. 

Finally Kenma slid a glare in his direction. “Stop looking at me, Kuro.”

“Sorry,” said Kuroo. It didn’t sound like a genuine apology to either of them. “I can’t help it. You’re just so cute, kitty cat.”

Kenma hugged his knees against his chest more tightly. When he moved, the back of his head grazed Kuroo’s fingers. If Kenma shifted a little closer, Kuroo would practically have his arm around Kenma’s shoulders.

“Stop it,” said Kenma, though the reprimand lacked heat. “You like to embarrass me.”

“I’m not trying to embarrass you,” said Kuroo. He moved his fingers, letting them brush against a strand of Kenma’s hair. “It’s true.”

Kenma turned his head to the side and peered up at Kuroo, golden eyes sharp in the dimly lit room. “If you were going to flirt with me you could’ve picked a more romantic movie.”

Kuroo felt his own face heat up. “I’m not flirting with you.”

“You’re trying,” said Kenma, returning his gaze to the TV. “But you suck at it.”

Kuroo just stared at him. That had sounded a little bit like permission to continue, but maybe that’s just what Kuroo had wanted to hear. Maybe Kenma was actually insinuating that he should stop, that he wasn’t interested. Maybe Kuroo needed to back off before he made things uncomfortable between them.

Then Kenma leaned his head back, just slightly, and pressed against Kuroo’s hand.

Kuroo carded his fingers through his hair, and Kenma closed his eyes, at ease.

He moved a little closer, and Kenma didn’t acknowledge the motion. He looked completely relaxed. 

“Hey, Kenma?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to watch _The Notebook_?”

Kenma pulled away from his hand and glared at him. “I’m leaving.”

Kuroo laughed and wrapped an arm around Kenma’s shoulders, pulling him closer. He half-expected Kenma to lurch away, but instead he settled into the contact, leaning into Kuroo’s side. Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat or two.

“I’m kidding, kitty cat,” said Kuroo. “You know, you really are too cute for your own good. I’m not trying to embarrass you.”

“You’re doing it anyway.”

Kuroo brought his free hand up to Kenma’s face, curling a finger beneath his chin and coaxing his face up. “You’re even cuter when you blush like that.”

“I’m not blushing.”

Kuroo grinned down at him. “Whatever you say, kitty cat.”

He waited for Kenma to look away, or stand up, or make some sort of indication that he wanted this to stop.

Kenma just kept looking back at him, golden eyes so bright that they were nearly glowing.

In his day-to-day life, Kuroo tried to embody a confident, secure, autonomous persona. He was the finance manager of a major corporation, he had a nicely padded bank account, and his life was completely under control.

In that moment, with Kenma looking up at him with something like quiet expectation, Kuroo was suddenly as helpless as a newborn kitten.

He should have had something flirty or sarcastic or amusing to say, something that would break the sudden tension between them. That’s what he always did with the girls he dated. He never had any problems. There was never a moment in which he didn’t know what to say or do.

But this was different.

This was _Kenma_.

“Kuro?” said Kenma, his voice low. “You’re panicking.”

“I’m not panicking,” said Kuroo. He thought his voice sounded composed. 

Kenma was unconvinced. “If you don’t want to-”

“Just wait,” said Kuroo. “I’m working up to it.”

Kenma frowned at him, but he looked amused. He gave a small huff and sat up straighter, bringing them even closer. “Working up to what?”

Kuroo couldn’t answer. He knew Kenma was teasing him, and that in itself was strange enough. The entire situation was baffling. He wasn’t sure if it was actually happening or if he was hallucinating.

Kenma smiled a little, a quick twitch of his lips. Then he pressed a hand against the side of Kuroo’s neck and leaned up to kiss him.

Kenma’s mouth was warm, his lips soft. Kuroo realized his eyes were still open in surprise and he quickly closed them, focusing on the feel of Kenma.

He’d thought about kissing him before. Most of the time it was when Kenma was absorbed in his games and Kuroo could stare at him without being noticed. Sometimes it was when they were at work, stuck in a meeting, and Kuroo would shoot tiny glances in Kenma’s direction, trying to be discreet.

He’d thought about it, but the real thing was better than he imagined.

It took him a moment to recover from the shock, but then he was kissing Kenma back. He threaded his fingers into Kenma’s hair and guided his head back, maneuvering them into a better angle.

There was a sharp pain in Kuroo’s lower lip and he pulled back, startled.

Kenma smirked up at him, eyes glinting.

Kenma had just _bitten_ him.

Kuroo dove back in with more enthusiasm, capturing Kenma’s lips with a measure of force, sucking his lower lip between his teeth and gently rolling it around. Kenma’s tongue darted out and Kuroo met it with his own, deepening the kiss, taking the opportunity to dip into Kenma’s mouth to explore.

Kuroo shifted his position and leaned some of his weight onto Kenma, pushing his back into the couch. Kenma went without protest. He linked his arms around Kuroo’s neck when Kuroo dipped down to kiss him, their chests pressed together, legs tangled. Kuroo kept one hand on the side of Kenma’s face and licked into his mouth, savoring the taste that he’d only imagined. Kenma nipped at his tongue and tugged playfully at Kuroo’s hair.

There was a twist of tongues and a slide of lips and Kuroo made himself pull away. He hovered above Kenma, his breath coming a little short. “So, uh,” he said, “you’re okay with this, then?”

“If I wasn’t I think I would’ve said something by now.”

“Yeah, but I just… wanted to make sure.”

“You’re dumb, Kuro.”

He pressed Kuroo’s face between his hands and kissed him again, this time more chastely. “Do you want to go to your bedroom?”

Kuroo’s face grew hot. He slid his gaze to the side, looking at anything that wasn’t Kenma. “Maybe we should wait. I mean, you might change your mind, and I don’t want to-”

Kenma pushed against his chest, and Kuroo immediately sat up. He readjusted, again fitting himself into Kuroo’s side. “I won’t change my mind,” he said, “but we can wait, if you want.”

Kuroo fought with his words for a moment, but came up empty.

Kenma tilted his head up and brushed his lips along the sharp line of Kuroo’s jaw. “It’s fine, Kuro.”

He sounded like he actually meant it, and Kuroo found himself relaxing. He curled his arm around Kenma’s shoulders and just appreciated his warmth.

He didn’t want to rush into things. He’d been lusting after Kenma for a long time, after all. He’d only realized it a couple of months before, but with that realization came the knowledge that he’d been falling for Kenma since the day they met and just hadn’t been capable of admitting it to himself. 

Kenma was special, and he didn’t want to ruin anything by moving too fast.

For a while they were quiet, idly watching the movie that had been briefly neglected.

Then Kenma said, “I hope you’re better at sex than you are at flirting.”

“Kenma!”

Kenma shrugged, unrepentant. 

Kuroo shoved him sideways, but Kenma looped his arms around Kuroo’s waist and latched onto him. They struggled for a moment, but Kuroo quickly gave up with a sigh, again allowing Kenma to sink into him.

“You’re a mean kitty cat,” said Kuroo.

“You’re the mean one.”

“Am not.”

"Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

Kuroo sighed and ended the argument with a kiss pressed to the top of Kenma’s head. That made Kenma blush even more brightly than the nickname did.

It was adorable, and Kuroo wondered how many other things would make Kenma blush.

It might take some time, but he intended to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! I'm thinking of doing a couple more one-shots about some of the other Seijoh, Inc. characters. If you're reading it and have any suggestions please let me know! I'm not making any promises, but I'll do what I can. ^^


End file.
